


Meeting Santa pt. 1

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid BB-8, M/M, meeting santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe and Finn take their daughter to meet Santa.





	Meeting Santa pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short I'm sick af and didn't have the energy to finish this so I'll do it tomorrow

“And what do you want for Christmas?”

Bea seemed to blank at the statement, which was surprising to Finn and Poe, considering how avidly she had been listing every gift she wanted just moments before. Instead, she just stared at the Santa Claus whose lap she was sat in, a thoughtful look on her face. 

Before he could ask again, she piped up, tilting her head quizzically. “You don’t look very much like Santa Claus.”

Finn blinked, exchanging a glance with Poe, who looked equally surprised. Bea knew that people didn’t always look the same, so they were rather surprised that she had felt the need to say something about it. 

Even the Santa looked a little surprised by her words. “I don’t?” he asked. 

The two of them tensed as they waited for Bea to reply, apologies ready on the tongue. “No, you look grumpy. Santa is supposed to have rosy cheeks, but you look grumpy?” 

That had not been the answer that any of them had been expecting, and the Santa chuckled a little bit. “I look grumpy”

Bea nodded seriously. “Very grumpy. Why are you grumpy? Did you get some bad cookies?” She asked knowingly, “That would probably make you grumpy. Were they oatmeal raisin? I would be grumpy if someone gave me oatmeal raisin cookies. They always look like chocolate chip cookies, but then there’s healthy stuff in them! It’s not fair!”

Poe snorted at that and Finn rolled his eyes a little bit. He had made oatmeal raisin cookies in an attempt to get Bea to eat a little healthier, if just a little, since Poe was a total softie who spoiled his daughter and loved junk food. ‘Course, Finn did spoil Bea a fair amount too, but Poe was usually the worst offender. The cookies hadn’t gone over well, though. Bea had thought they were chocolate chips for some reason, and when she found out that it was actually raisins, she had been incensed and immediately pledged to never eat any more cookies again. Unfortunately she had gained Poe’s dramatic tendencies, although, obviously, she had continued eating cookies. 

That got a real laugh out of the Santa, not the stereotypical ‘ho, ho, ho’ one, but a real laugh, and he smiled at the girl before smiling at Poe and Finn. “You know, you’re quite observant…” 

“Bea!” She said brightly. 

“Bea,” he echoed, smiling. “Now Bea, how did you know that I was unwillingly given oatmeal raisin cookies?”

She gasped, looking to her fathers in delight at the fact that she had guessed correctly. Poe gave her two thumbs up and Finn smiled warmly, nodding encouragingly. She looked back at the Santa. “Because I’m a detective! I can find anything! My Papa says that I'm just like the detectives in his shows!”

“Is that so?” When she nodded, the Santa smiled. “Well, you sound like a great detective. Perhaps you would want a magnifying glass?”

Bea nodded eagerly. “Yes! And some coloring pencils and some coloring books, and a dog, and a robot!”

“A robot, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah! My robot sidekick who'll help me be a detective!” She said brightly.

He chuckled, nodding. “Well, I'll see what I can do for you, okay?”

“Okay!” She said brightly, hopping down and running back to her fathers. As the three walked off so that the next kid could come up, she called back, “I'll make sure I don't set out oatmeal raisin cookies!”

He laughed, giving one last wave. 


End file.
